Love Develops In Bad Times
by The Liverpudlian
Summary: The boys were taken hostage by murderers and Stan and Kyle are making the best out of their situation. FINAL chapter is up...StanXKyle Slash
1. Abduction

My first story that'll have more than one chapter.

**I don't own South Park.**

Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter One: Abduction**

"We gotta run, dude!"

"Look! We almost made it. There's the car."

Suddenly four children from the fourth grade of the local elementary school crossed the two criminals way. They fell over them.

"Ah, you damn children. They gonna get us now," said one of the them.

"No, I have a better idea," said the other one as he grabbed the kid in the orange parka and held a gun against his head.

As the police almost arrived he shouted: "Stop right there or I'll blow this kids head off."

"Kenny!" shouted the other three boys.

"He's just bluffing," Officer Barbrady said.

The policemen didn't stop but Barbrady was wrong.

The black-masked guy shot Kenny in the head.

"Oh my god he killed Kenny!"

"You bastards!"

He grabbed another kid. A fat kid. As the fat boy felt the shaft of the gun pointing at his head he shouted: "Stop, you crappy policemen! He will kill me. I'm worth more than everybody on the world except for Mel Gibson."

"You are?" asked Barbrady in his stupid voice. "Jeez, I didn't realize that."

The policemen stopped.

"Let me go you asshole. Shoot these two pussies and let me live," he said pointing at his friends.

"Shut up!" the masked guy said. "We'll take all three of you," he said to the kids.

"Stand back! Just let us escape or you'll couse more casualties," the other guy shouted.

"Alright, alright. You bastards! But you'll never escape with that anyways," Barbrady said.

"What? Rescue me, you assholes!" Cartman shouted but the police had no other choice. The two men grabbed the three children and took them hostage and drove off, towards the Rocky Mountains. They left the dead body of Kenny McKormick behind. One week later he resurrected anyways, so he wasn't really a casualty.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! Here's the deal. You shoot _them_ and I go home," Cartman tried to convince the men to let him go.

"Will you shut up? We're chased by the police in whole Colorado. We can't let you go," the driving man told him.

Stan and Kyle couldn't say anything. They were still too shocked by this whole thing.

"What did you do?" asked Cartman curious.

"You really want a bullet in your head, don't you? Well if you really want to know, we robbed three jewelers in Denver and the one in South Park. We shot five people plus you're little friend," the other guy eyplained.

"Don't talk with these children, Andy. You don't need to," the driving man said to his companion.

"Pete, you have to scare your hostages," Andy said.

"Dude, they killed six people. There's no chance of getting outta here," whispered Stan to Kyle. But Kyle didn't respond. He still didn't want to believe it. He was a hostage of murderers.

"Dude, we need a cave or something. We have to hide them we can't drive around anymore," Pete said concentrating on the street.

"I know many caves. I can show you some good ones," Cartman said.

Pete chuckled. "See, kid, we don't need advice from our hostages. Hostages should stay calm and shut up," he said.

"I'm serious but I want a reward," Cartman went on.

"Dude, this kid could be right. He knows this region a lot better than we do. What reward do you want?" said Andy.

"You're dealing with a kid? What's wrong with you? Just shoot him, it would be better this way."

"I'll handle it just drive. What do you want?" he asked again.

"Well, I want 1,000 and I want to go home," Cartman said.

"What about you get 1,000 and stay? We're nice guys," said Andy.

"Okay, 500 and go home," Cartman said.

"How about we give you all 1.3 million dollars, shoot you and take it away from you? Just don't talk to these kids, Andy," intervened Pete again.

"Well sweet, 1,000 and join you. I did things you'll never imagine," Cartman said.

"I'll take it from here," said Pete stopping the car. He looked at Cartman and shot him. "I couldn't here this shit anymore," he said.

"Well I guess that's it with the little fat kid. But I think these cute boys know a terrific place to hide them, don't you boys?" said Andy amused about Cartman's death.

* * *

**How was it? Please review.**


	2. A random Confession

Second chapter of my story. Thanks a lot for the reviews. I'm very sorry that I didn't upload earlier. My Internet was down.

Enjoy...

* * *

**A random Confession**

„I don't think it would be a good idea to use a cave. We should use a house. Do you know some old houses around, dude?" asked Pete.

"Yes, there's that old factory near Middle Park. It was shut down 10 years ago or something," Andy responded.

"Well, that's nice but we're driving in the wrong direction to get there. And we can't drive back."

"Yeah, you're right…"

"Look over there, turn right," said Andy all of a sudden.

"Wh-What?"

"I know a place. The old wooden hut in the forest where they embed the wood for the factory in Middle Park."

"You sure? I don't know about that."

"Just turn right."

Stan and Kyle still sat on the backseats of that car with the guy called Andy next to them. They didn't know where the criminals were going to take them. Both said nothing. After 5 minutes of driving on a single track road through the forest a small hut appeared. The boys were forced to go in with the two criminals and found the house very wet and dirty. There still were some dissected logs but it didn't seem that anyone set a foot in here for quite some time.

"This seems perfect to me. The key was left in the lock, too. Andy, put them in chains. We have to stay here over the night. They won't find us here," said Pete.

The boys were chained together back to back.

The men sat on chairs and talked about something. And Stan whispered: "Dude, what're we supposed to do. We can't get outta here. They gonna kill us."

"You think so? I don't want to die" said Kyle.

"Dude, we have to do something."

The two criminals were playing a card game and after some time they took blankets out of the car and Andy rested for some time. Pete who was supposed to watch over the boys dozed off. He seemed tired from the whole day.

"They're asleep let's escape," whispered Stan.

"We're tied, I can't move properly," Kyle responded in a whiny voice.

"Do you cry?" asked Stan concerned.

"Dude, we're going to die."

"We have to escape. I think I can free my hand…yes," said Stan, "You got a knife, dude?"

"No. My mum would kill me if I had one, don't you think?"

"Fuck, fuck, fuck… it isn't working. I freed both of my hands but I can't get out," said Stan angry.

"Dude, give up."

"Kyle, why're you so pessimistic? Try!" whispered Stan energetic.

"Maybe it's better if I stay here."

"What did you say? Why?" said Stan stopping his attempts to break free for a while.

"Dude, my life sucks. Maybe it's better to be dead," said Kyle.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You can't say that," said Stan shocked about his friend.

"Dude, there so many reasons…"

"Stop it man, what's so wrong with your life?" asked Stan.

"Well, first of all my family. My jewish mother. I hate her. And my dad is a bit better but he's always such a jew. Then myself: I'm jewish, too…"

"What's wrong with Judaism?"

"Everyone rips on me."

"Everyone? Only Cartman did. And he's dead now."

"My stupid hair, too," Kyle went on, "And I killed Jesus."

"You killed Jesus? When?"

"Easter?"

"Really?"

"Sure, I'm jewish."

"Stop, that's nothing. These ain't problems," said Stan.

"That's not everything. There's one more thing," muttered Kyle.

"What?"

"I wouldn't have told you that but now I'll die anyways. I'm gay, Stan. Jewish and gay. If my parents find out they gonna kill me."

"Dude, you're nine years old, you can't know whether you're gay or not."

"I know it, I'm prooving it right now."

"Wh-What do you mean? How?"

"Dude, I'm totally sweating and most likely blushing, cos my face feels hot."

"What does this proof?"

"That I'm gay. I'm in love with you."

Before Stan could responde on that, a third voice appeared.

"Oh, how nice. A love confession", one of the two men woke up. Luckily it was Andy because Pete would have most likely killed them.

"You should sleep, you can't escape anyways. The doors and windows are locked. And tomorrow might be an exhausting day. You'll never know," he said grinning.

"Kill me now. That would be better," said Kyle suddenly.

"Oh, you don't really think that we would kill you if you ask to, do you?"

Kyle said nothing looking at the floor still crying.

He confessed his love. Almost random. That broke his heart because he always dreamed of a romantic confession. Not in a dirty hut in the middle of some shitty forest. But after a few minutes he finally fell asleep, as Stan did a few minutes before him. This was the first screwed up day. How many will come?

* * *

**Thanks for reading :) please review. The third chapter will come very soon.**


	3. Silver City

I told you it wouldn't be long till I update the third chapter. It has a few words more than the previous chapters. I hope you like it.

Enjoy...

* * *

**Silver City**

„What? What? WHAT??"

"I'm sorry Mrs. Broflovski, we're searching them right now. The whole Park County Police does," responded Officer Barbrady.

"But how could this happen? My little booberle. He's probably crying right now. Did you say Eric and Stan were abducted, too?"

"Yes, I'm afraid. But we're doing everything to find them."

"We'll search, too," said Gerald Broflovski standing behind his crying wife.

"I think it would be better if you stay home and try to calm down before helping," said Barbrady.

"Yes, that might be true," said Mr. Broflovski.

"Well then, please excuse me, I still need to go to the Cartman residence. Good bye," said Barbrady turning around and going to his car.

But Ms. Cartman already knew it because everyone did. Barbrady only confirmed it to her.

Meanwhile in the forest hut…

The two criminals woke up earlier than the boys and decided to get to another location.

"Where should we go? We barely found this hut, so how are we gonna find another one?" asked Andy hysterical.

"Oh man, calm down. It's not like we were surrounded by police. We should drive towards Mexico. That should be the best direction," responded Pete angry about his friend's hysteria.

"Yes, I guess that's right."

After that they didn't talk. Pete was pissed off because he didn't sleep well.

The boys were in the back seat sleeping. Stan woke up first. At first he didn't realize that he had been abducted. He thought he was at home. He sat up. "Where am I?"

"Kid, you got Alzheimer already?" asked Andy ironic.

He suddenly remembered. "I'm sorry," he muttered silent. He turned his head to his best friend and leaned against car door which was locked. He looked at him with half closed eyes. He looked so peaceful sleeping and looking at him calmed someone down. He remembered what he said yesterday. That he wanted to be dead. His life couldn't have been_ that_ bad, could it? Andy watched him but that was due to the fact that he could do something unexpected. He didn't care he just looked at Kyle. Remebered his confession yesterday. Was it true? Most likely. Before he could develop his thoughts he fell asleep again.

It was a long and cruel drive. They weren't in Colorado anymore. Now in the state of New Mexico. Everytime a police car could appear.

They both woke up a few times but didn't move that the two criminals didn't notice them. They looked at each other. Stan forced himself to a smile. Kyle closed his eyes as a response…he seemed to be disgusted at first but then smiled back.

Back in South Park, Colorado a phone call reached the police.

"Hello, is there the Park County Police Department," said the anonymous.

"Yes, who's there?" the woman from the police asked.

"I'm Eric Anderson from North Park, Colorado. I-I heared of the abduction of two children in South Park. In radio they also said the registration number of the abductor's car. I think I recognized it on the Interstate 25…"

The criminals indeed used the Interstate 25. But only for a short period of time. They didn't think that someone would recognize them.

After a little break Pete got sick of driving: "I can't drive anymore, I can't drive to Mexico today. I'm sick of it. Maybe we should find a new hideout."

"No, we don't need one. I know a guy in Silver City. I think we can stay at his house. He won't let us down," responded Andy.

"He better," said Pete as he drove towards the 20 miles away Silver City.

They arrived at the house and Andy went to the door. It opened.

He explained his situation and the guy accepted. We parked our car in the garage and went in.

"I've got one room without a window. That might be perfect for the boys. And I have a spare room for you," he explained.

"Thanks, Al," said Andy.

Stan and Kyle were brought to their room first. It indeed had no windows. After the door was locked behind them, Stan was the first one to talk:

"Well, Silver City, New Mexico. This sucks," he said. Kyle didn't respond.

In the room were only a desk and a chair. It was very small. No bed. But that problem was solved by one of the men who threw a sleeping-bag inside seconds later. It was big so we could easily both sleep in it.

Kyle sat down in a corner and stayed silent. Stan looked at the clock which said 4 pm.

"Dude, what are we gonna do now? … Answer me!"

"I don't know," Kyle responded.

Stan looked at him and sat in front of him.

"Kyle, I know this is hard but we can survive this," he said soft.

Kyle looked at him and said:

"I don't want to survive this, Stan. I told you yesterday," he said.

"Dude, why? You have no real problems. Your family loves you even if they suck. Mine sucks, too. Shelley beats me up everyday and my dad ist a total douche."

"Yes, but…" Kyle muttered blushing a little.

Stan looked at the floor and remained silent. After a minute he looked at Kyle again who had begun to cry. He leaned forward and hugged him. Kyle pushed him away and said:

"Don't do that, Stan. You know that I love you. I told you."

"I'm sorry if you're not comfortable with it but I want to hug you. Don't you think that I'm anxious, too."

Kyle looked up to Stan.

"I'm sorry, you just… you just seem so strong and fearless," he said.

"What's wrong with you? I'm nine years old."

Kyle smiled and opened his arms to hug him.

"Come."

"Thanks, dude."

Stan pressed his head against Kyle's chest and suddenly began to cry. It seemed that he was letting out everything that happened in the past hours.

* * *

**Thanks a lot for reading. I really hope you liked it. Please review.**


	4. Kiss

The fourth chapter discribes the time Kyle and Stan are locked in the spare room.

Please enjoy ;)

* * *

**Kiss**

After some time Stan calmed down. He looked up to Kyle and smiled.

"Thank you, dude, I needed that," he said.

"I know. You held it back all the time," responded Kyle.

Stan stood up and sat next to Kyle.

"Stan, I'm sorry," said Kyle suddenly.

"You don't have to be," Stan responded.

"Well, yes I have to. I was so…"

"It doesn't matter, dude. Just let it go."

A period of silence began.

"I love you, Stan," said Kyle.

"I know."

Another period of silence.

"Did you…hm… had your first kiss yet?"

"Well no. You know why. Did you?" asked Stan surprised.

"Yes, you know when."

"Yes, you're right."

Kyle chuckled.

"What?" asked Stan.

"Dude, we were abducted and we're talking about kisses."

"We're gay," responded Stan.

"No, I am gay," chuckled Kyle.

Stan only smiled in return.

An awkward silence began. It ended with Kyle stuttering:

"I-I don't think you'd like to kiss…me, do you?"

Stan looked at Kyle.

"Well, you know I have a girlfriend, dude."

"You mean you would?"

"Well, I told you that I haven't kissed yet and the first kiss is kind of special and well…you know I-I actually want to have it with a girl."

"You mean you would if it isn't the the first?" reapeated Kyle.

"Hm, may-maybe," stuttered Stan.

"Okay," said Kyle smiling.

Stan blushed and looked down to the floor.

"What do you want to do?" asked Kyle.

"Nothing is in this room. So what could we do?"

"Well, let's just search for something… Let's search for traesure!" quoted Kyle his favourite Canadians

There was nothing to search. There was an empty desk and a wooden chair. Nothing else.

"Here is nothing," said Stan.

"Anyways, we should think about an idea to escape", changed Kyle the subject.

"Oh, all of a sudden you don't want to die?" aked Stan smiling.

"Oh hm…, I-I guess."

"That's good to hear."

What a fucked up situation that was: Kyle looking at Stan. Blushing. And Stan looking back. Smiling at first but his smile died as Kyle began to smile. Kyle slowly walked to Stan who stood about two metres away. Stan receded slowly. He was stopped by the wall.

"Ky-Kyle, wha-what are you doing?" he stuttered.

Kyle stopped and said: "We just talked about our first kisses, didn't we?"

"Yes."

"Well, you remember mine. You brought me in this situation. I didn't want to kiss her. I thought you could make up for this."

"H-How?"

"I dare you to kiss me, Stan."

Stan knew what would come so he could responded immediately.

"We don't play Truth or Dare now."

"I didn't say that we do."

Stan opened his mouth to say something but no words came out. Kyle took the opportunity and kissed him. Stan tried to push him away at first but he gave up after a few seconds. He liked it without a doubt. It took Kyle two minutes to let go of him.

"Dude," said Stan knocked out sinking to the floor.

"How was that?" said Kyle in a sweet voice.

"Dude," repeated a bit louder.

"What?"

"I don't know if I should love or hate you."

"So, I guess you have to choose one," said Kyle chuckling and knowing his decision.

"Well, then I guess I love you then, dude."

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please review and please report mistakes because I want to learn this language. :)**


	5. The Escape

The fifth chapter. It didn't take long to write it. I guess, today was my creative day xD

This is the bloodiest chapter so far. Hope you like it.

Enjoy!

* * *

**The Escape**

Next Morning, Kyle and Stan woke up at the same time in the sleeping-bag they shared.

It was already 9:00 am and the weren't in the car driving towards Mexico like the day before.

"Morning, Dude," muttered Kyle getting out of the sleeping-bag.

"Morning," responded Stan.

Kyle put on his clothes and Stan remained in their "bed" for a couple of minutes.

"I wonder if the gangsters are still sleeping," asked Stan.

"I think so," said Kyle in response.

Kyle sat on the floor next to Stan and fondled his disheveled hair.

"I love your hair," he muttered.

"Dude, that's gay," said Stan.

"I _am_ gay."

"Ts, whatever. Just let it be I want to sleep," grumbled Stan and turned around.

Kyle smiled and stopped fondling. He stood up and walked to the door. He looked through the keyhole but darkness was everything to see because the key was in the lock. Holding one ear next to the door he tried to listen what was being said behind it. Nothing could be heard. He also tried to open the door and he was shocked as he realized that the door was unlocked. After closing it again he walked over to Stan and said:

"Dude, the door…the door is open!"

"What? Really? Why? Jesus, we have to hurry and get outta here!" said Stan storming out of the sleeping-bag and putting on his clothes as fast as he could. After impressive 15 seconds he was ready.

They quietly sneaked out of the room and tiptoed to the stairs. They went downstairs to the groundfloor. But instead of a groundfloor they found a ground zero. Nothing seemed to be at the right place anymore: The pictures lay on the ground and shards of flower pots were spread all over the displaced carpet.

"What happened?" whispered Stan.

"No idea," responded Kyle.

They went towards the living room and found yet another mess. But this was a bloody one. Two dead bodies lay on the floor. One of them was the owner of the house, called Al, and the other one they couldn't recognize.

Seeing this Kyle began to cry and sank down to the floor.

"Why? Why do all these people have to die? That's horrible. Even Cartman didn't deserve that. That makes it nine," cried Kyle.

"Kyle, we have to get out of here," said Stan pulling up his friend.

"You're right," whined Kyle.

They went to the front door and opened it. Stan immediately watched at the garage which was opened.

"They're gone," he said.

Hearing this Kyle sank to the ground again but now in relief.

"Is it over?" he asked still in a whiny voice.

"I think so, but we have to get home, we're still in Silver City, New Mexico."

Stan pulled him up again and they went towards the street but suddenly Andy ran along and shocked as he saw them:

"How-How do you came out?" he asked.

He held no weapon and on his coat were blood splashes.

"Kyle, come on. Run!" said Stan running around Andy but he and Kyle were held back by him.

"Not so fast little boys," he said.

He took them to the car which stood around a corner. Many people noticed but no one helped the boys. He threw them into the car and locked the doors from the inside.

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" he shouted starting the engine.

Kyle was too shocked to move.

"Kyle, you got anything hard?" whispered Stan.

"Stop whispering!" shouted Andy.

"No…I mean yes," he changed his mind, "M-my Jew-Gold." _(Reference to the South Park episode: "Two days before the day after tommorow")_

"Could I borrow it for a second."

"S-Sure."

"Stop it!" shouted Andy.

Kyle grabbed his necklace and gave Stan the gold.

Stan took it and used it to break the window. He used all the power he had so the window broke into pieces at the first time. The gold was lost because the little bag it was in, tore into pieces as well. Stan immediately grabbed Kyle's hand and jumped out of the window. Kyle followed him. Both screamed because the shards of the broken window, that left on the car door, left deep scratches on their skin and cut their clothes.

Andy stopped the car immediately and ran after them. He was faster. He grabbed Kyle and ran back to the car with him. Stan ran as fast as he could. He heard the car departing and stopped. Turning around he searched Kyle.

"K-Kyle? Fuck!" he shouted.

He sank down on the pavement and began to cry.

* * *

**Hope you liked it ;) Please review. :)**


	6. Time Apart

This chapter took long to write. I'm sorry I let you wait. I personally think that this chapter sucks but read it yourself.

* * *

**Time Apart**

„Hey, you okay kid?" asked a passer-by.

Stan looked up in sadness and anger.

"What does it look like?!"

The guy brought Stan to the local police department. His wounds got treated and his parents were informed. Everything was fine, but Stan felt worse than before. No Kyle…

He was brought home on the same day and met his family again.

"Stan, I'm so happy you're alright!" stormed his mother towards him and hugged him.

Even Shelley was happy.

"Hi, mum," said Stan with faked happiness. The whole way back to South Park Stan thought about Kyle. He couldn't be happy.

Meanwhile in the car of the gangster…

Andy still was nervous. He quivered all the time. Kyle didn't notice. He sat on the co-drivers seat and wondered where the other guy was. _"Maybe he's dead,"_ he thought. Kyle's body was full of his own blood. The wounds remained, although his escape failed… of course. He felt lonely. No Stan…

Stan himself lay on his bed most of the time and thought of Kyle. He thought of a plan he could get him out. He needn't go to school and because of that he didn't. Just lying on the bed was the best way to think. Lonely, too, like Kyle.

"Damn it," said Stan almost every minute. His brain couldn't rest but there was no point in thinking anyways. There was no way to get him out. But everytime he came to this conclusion, he remembered that living without his super best friend wouldn't have a point either, so he decided to go on.

Kyle was far away. Almost in Mexico. Hopeless siuation, wasn't it?

Stan stood up and went downstairs. Nobody was home: Shelley was in school and his parents were at work. He went outside and down the street. After a quarter-hour he reached his destination: the synagog. He went in, nobody was there. He went to the front part, sat on one of the benches and began to pray.

In the evening, around 7 pm, Andy and Kyle reached the border to Mexico.

He hid Kyle under the back seats and passed the border. Weird… the police should know that he's a criminal. Probably they didn't want to have trouble with him.

"Stupid cops," laughed Andy driving into the Spanish speaking country.

They kept driving southbound for more than one hour as Andy suddenly turned into a single track road and they came to a hut. It was bigger than the one in the forest where they slept the day before yesterday. The two of them entered the hut. It was clean and warm in there. Picture's hang on the walls and a cat slept on the ground. In one of the corners stood a cage. It was big enough for a nine year old boy and Kyle knew he was going to sleep in there.

Andy took out his mobile phone and called dialed a number.

"Dan, here's Andy, come over to the hut. I need your help," he said.  
…

"Thanks, bye," he finshed the phone call.

"Sit down, kid," he instructed Kyle.

Kyle sat down and looked to the ground.

A few minutes later a car appeared before the hut and a man came in.

"Nice to see you Andy, what're doing in Mexico?" asked Dan.

"I'm on the run with my little friend," he said pointing on Kyle.

"Ah, I see. So you decided to bother your little brother by coming here."

"Yes."

Dan chuckled and said: "Here are the keys for the cage. You want to imprison you're little friend?"

"Yeah, thanks," he said taking the keys.

He went over to the cage, opened it and instructed Kyle to get in. He did and then Andy locked the door again and put the keys in his pocket.

"I remembered, that you have that cage so I came here," Andy said.

"Yeah, my dog died so there's no problem with keeping hostages inside," Dan laughed.

"You got a new pet?" asked Andy pointing at the sleeping cat.

"Yes, as you can see."

"What's its name?"

"Emily."

"What's so nice about pets? They're so annoying," said Andy after a short period of silence.

"No, you're annoying."

The two brothers talked for the rest of the night about random things. (like pets and family)

At half past nine Dan drove home and Andy lay on the floor to sleep. Kyle was still awake, he wasn't tired.

In South Park, Stan was already in bed but couldn't sleep either. He cried silent into his pillow.

Stan's sister Shelley was in bed as well but couldn't sleep because of her whining little brother. She got up angry and stormed into his room. Grabbing his collar and pulling him up she said: "Will you shut up, turd?"

"I'm sorry, Shelley," he whined.

Shelley looked into her brother's face angry and saw a mess of a little boy. His face was like a wet washcloth and his eyes were red like tomatoes.

"What's wrong with you, turd?" asked Shelley still in a angry voice.

"I'm sorry Shelley. Please leave me alone," he whined.

"Answer my question!"

Stan was scared and finally answered the question.

"I'm sorry, Shelley, i-it's just Kyle. I miss him."

She let go of him and dropped him on his bed.

"He'll be okay, turd. Now sleep or I'll throw you out of the window," she said.

"You think so?"

"Yes, I'm sure he will." Stan was surprised of his sister's behavior. She was nice to him and tried to console him. His sister had feelings?

"Thanks, Shelley."

"Shut up, turd! Sleep!" were her last angry words as she stormed out of the room.

Even though his sister was still a cruel bitch, she seemed to love her brother. Kind of. Knowing that, Stan stopped crying and fell asleep.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please review. However I'll update soon... I promise. :)**


	7. Interrogation

Seventh chapter gives some information and explains some things. I also satisfied my urge to install some Amarican names. xD

* * *

**Interrogation**

"Awwww… man, my head!" cried Andy getting up.

Because of that, Kyle woke up as well and looked at Andy fearfully. He didn't sleep well because of his hurting body that seemed to break in pieces at the first move.

"Jesus, it's already Saturday. You have to go to church tomorrow, little boy, don't you?" he asked Kyle jokingly as he saw that he's awake, too. Kyle didn't answer.

"You're not very communicative, kid."

"I don't go to church," Kyle muttered fearfully. He answered because he feared of getting killed for being mute.

"Why not?" asked Andy surprised to hear Kyle's voice.

"I'm Jewish," Kyle answered.

"Oh, I see. Well I don't go to church either, although I'm Christian," he admitted.

In South Park, Stan lay in his bed and thought again. Even though his sister calmed him down to sleep, he couldn't stop thinking about Kyle. He had a horrible dream about Kyle being killed in a cruel way. Suddenly a knock at the door jolted him out of his thoughts.

"Stan are you awake?" asked his mother through the closed door.

"Yes, mum," responded Stan.

The door opened and his parents came in. Sitting on his bed Randy spoke up first:  
"Morning Stan. Do you feel better?"

"Yeah, a bit but still not really good."

"Well, the police asked whether you could give them information about the kidnappers," said Randy.

"Sure," said Stan happily, "Maybe I can actually _do_ something for Kyle now."

The parents sighed with relief. Their son was happy and not offended.

They drove Stan to the Park County Police Department and went in. The three of them were brought to a interrogation room and took a seat.

The police officer was the first one to speak:  
"Hello, Stan, it's good to see that your feeling better."

"Well, thanks," said Stan.

"Well then let's begin. First of all, do you recognize these two men?" asked the officer holding up two little photographies.

"Yes, these are the two men that abducted us," he answered.

"Right, Peter Anderson and Andrew McCann. Anderson got killed in a supermarket in Silver City, New Mexico by a police officer. He tried to escape together with McCann," said the police officer and Stan began to understand.

"Ah, I see."

"On the same day, two men were killed in a house near the supermarket. These were Theodore and Alwin Smith. We think, this was the house you were locked in," the officer went on.

"Yes that's right. We-We saw them. It was horrible," said Stan remembering the

"Should we take a break?" asked the officer concerned.

"No, it's fine. Go on," answered Stan.

"Alright. We have to inform you that McCann and your friend Kyle passed the border to Mexico."

"What?" asked Stan, "How?"

"Well, inattentive border patrol."

"No, b-but we are still going to bring Kyle back, aren't we?"

"Son, you wouldn't be here if not."

"O-Okay, hm is that everything?"

"No, we want to ask you some questions as well."

"Alright."

"Do you have any idea where McCann could be?"

"No."

"Okay. His brother lives in Mexico. His name is Daniel McCann. Did he ever mention him?"

"No."

"Okay. His sister lives in Mexico as well. Her name is Alison Rodriguez. Did he ever mention her?"

"No, stop asking me pointless questions like these. I don't really see a point in this," said Stan disappointed.

"What did you expect?"

"No-hm-I… I'm sorry. Go on."

After four other questions the interrogation was finished. Stan's parents were shocked, due to the fact that their son had to see horrible things. Stan himself was disappointed because that was everything he could do for Kyle.

Kyle was sitting in his cage and waited for Andy to bring him something to eat. And he didn't have to wait long. Andy came in and looked at Kyle, asking:  
"Are you hungry?"

"Y-Yes," said Kyle.

"There you go," said Andy giving him a package of potato chips and a bottle of water.

"After you have ate maybe I should treat your wounds. They hurt, don't they?" said Andy.

Kyle looked up in disbelief.

"Y-Yeah they do. Sir, maybe you can treat them before I eat. They really hurt bad," he muttered still fearfully.

"Oh, well sure. But don't try to escape. I'm warning you."

He let Kyle out. Kyle got undressed and lay on the table. Andy examined his wounds and said:  
"Well, kid, it's your own fault. You decided to escape."

Kyle didn't answer. Andy cleaned up his wounds and bandaged him.

"Feeling better now?"

"Yes, th-thank you," said Kyle.

He then went into the cage again and ate his meal.

"Kyle, I'll get you out of there. I promise. My best friend. My love. I _will_ get you outta there."

* * *

**The eighth chapter will be more interesting. I promise. Anyways, thanks a lot for reading and please review. It won't take long for me to write chapter eight. I'll try to update it until Sunday. :)**


	8. Kenny

The eighth chapter is finally up. Please enjoy it.

* * *

**Kenny**

Lying on his bed on Sunday evening, Stan tried not to think about Kyle so much. He created a weird method not to be sad about Kyle's situation: He tried to think about every situation in the past he had a disagreement with him or even hated him. He could remember some but soon he realized that this wasn't going to work. He instead wondered about his stupidness to come up with such an idea.

Suddenly the door opened and his little friend came in.

"What's up, dude?" he said.

"Hey Kenny, back already?"

"Sure. How's it going?"

"Bad."

"Missing Kyle?" asked Kenny sitting down on Stan's bed.

A period of silence began.

"Dude, can you help me rescue him?" asked Stan looking at his resurrected friend.

"Sure. How?"

"I don't know. Maybe we should go to Mexico."

"How?"

"By bus?"

"Fine and where _exactly_ is Kyle?"

"Hmm… in Mexico?" asked Stan.

Kenny looked at Stan.

"Just wait for him. He'll come back… some day," he said.

"No, I can't just wait. I-I have to help him."

"Dude, we can't."

"I know! Fuck this!" Stan shouted in frustration.

"Calm down, dude," said Kenny.

"No! Kenny, what should I do? What if he gets killed? What's then?"

"I die all the time and you don't give a crap," said Kenny.

"Fuck you, Kenny."

"Stan, calm down already. You can't change the situation."

"I know but I… he's alone with that murderer. I left him alone. It's kind of my fault," he said.

"No, it's not your fault, dude," said Kenny.

"You don't even know what exactly happened. Stop that."

"Dude, I try to make you feel better, you don't have to be mad at me for that."

"I'm sorry Kenny. You know that I didn't want that," he said.

"Yes, I know. But it can't be your fault."

"Why?" asked Stan curious.

"Because I know you and you'd never do anything bad to Kyle. Never and you know that, too."

Stan looked down to the ground. Kenny looked at him concerned.

Suddenly the phone downstairs rang. Stan's mom answered it and called Stan.

"God-damn-it," he muttered going downstairs. He took the phone: "Hello?"

"Hi, Stan."

"Hi, Wendy."

"I heard you are back, can I come over? I missed you," she asked nervous.

"I'm sorry Wendy, please, just leave me alone alright?"

"Please Stan."

"Wendy, I'm pretty stressed out right now. Just leave me alone."

"But Stan, I could help you to relax."

"No, you couldn't. Bye Wendy," he said hanging up. He went to his room again.

"I'm going to shoot myself if this goes on," he said entering the room.

"Dude, chill," said Kenny.

"Damn it, Kenny. You just don't get it, do you?"

"Of course I don't get it, but you have to chill. I know that this is difficult for you but you can't do anything. Me neither. He's my friend, too. I care about him, too."

Stan sighed: "Yeah, but…"

"But?" asked Kenny.

"But, I need him to live, Kenny. I don't know what I should do if… you know," explained Stan.

"You love him, don't you?," asked Kenny. Stan looked up to Kenny again.

"I don't know. I want to find out."

Stan lay back and Kenny stood up.

"Dude, do you go to school tomorrow?" asked Kenny after a long period of silence.

"Yes," he gave a short answer.

"Dude, can I sleepover tonight? My parents throw things at each other again. Yesterday a bottle hit my head. I almost died again," asked Kenny.

"Sure."

In Mexico Andy sat on the table and wrote a letter.

"What are your parents' names, kid?"

Kyle looked up to Andy.

"Sheila and Gerald Broflovski," he muttered.

"Okay, Sheila and Gerald Brof- what?"

"Broflovski," he repeated.

"Spell it!" ordered Andy.

"B-R-O-F-L-O-V-S-K-I."

"Got it. You've got a strange name, you know that?" he said writing the name.

"I guess so," Kyle answered. It seemed that his fear of Andy vanished completely because he wanted money in exchange to him and a corpse wouldn't earn that much money.

"What are you're parents jobs?"

"My dad's a lawyer," he said.

"Lawyer? That makes a lot of money. How much is your life worth to them? What do you think?" asked Andy.

"Dunno."

"Fifty thousand?"

"I don't know."

"Well, whatever. If everything goes well, you'll be free again soon."

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please review and the ninth chapter will be up soon. :)**


	9. Thinking

Okay. I am deeply sorry for the break. I had a terrible week and couldn't write. This is the shortest chapter so far but it is my favourite. Please enjoy... :)

* * *

**Thinking**

Kenny arrived at Stan's house at 8 pm. Stan lay in his bed already.

"Hi Kenny."

"Hey dude. I'm glad you let me sleep over. My parents make too much noise, I can't sleep."

"Sure, whatever."

"What are you doing?" asked Kenny after he rolled out his sleeping-bag.

"What does it look like?"

"It looks like an attempt to sleep."

"Well, go to sleep as well. We have school tomorrow," said Stan.

"Dude, fuck school. Let's play X-Box!"

"No, I'm sorry Kenny but I want to sleep."

"Dude, you can't sleep anyways. I bet you're awake till midnight," said Kenny.

"Yes, I can sleep, now shut up and let me."

"Dude, you can't sleep."

"Yes, I can!"

Kenny walked to Stan's bed and sat down next to him.

"What?" asked Stan in an aggressive voice.

"Dude, calm down."

Stan turned around and closed his eyes attempting to sleep. Kenny gave up.

"Good night," he said turning the light off before lying down and slipping into his sleeping-bag. He got no return. As the light turned off Stan opened his eyes again. He looked up to the ceiling and thought of…

"I knew it," said Kenny who stood next to the bed now looking at Stan.

"Go away Kenny," said Stan annoyed and turned away from Kenny.

"Yes, I will but first you have to sleep."

"Jesus, what's wrong with you?"

"You would think of Kyle again and then you would probably begin to cry and would get no sleep and then you're totally sleepy at school tomorrow and you'll have a horrible day."

Stan sighed. "Does it matter?"

"Yes. I care about you, Stan. You're my friend. I can't let you down," answered Kenny.

"Thanks for that, Kenny. I'm happy you care about me, but please just leave me alone, okay?"

"Alright. Good night," said Kenny. But as he wanted to turn around he was pulled into a hug.

"Dude, thank you." Kenny was surprised and answered smiling: "Your welcome."

Later in that night, Kyle lay in his small cage and thought… about South Park and how far he was away. He hoped he could return in a few days. About his friend Eric Cartman who probably was already in his coffin and buried into the ground where he could rest in peace. About his family. His mother, his father and his little brother who probably didn't even unterstand where Kyle is. About Kenny, his other killed friend. And last but not least about his super best friend Stan who already escaped from this. "Stan," he whispered curled up into a ball. A tear ran down his cheek. "Please come back," he begged. It was already 2 am but he couldn't sleep like in every previous night without Stan. "I love you," he whispered. Nobody could hear him. Not his family, not Kenny and not Stan. Probably Cartman. But he most likely was already in heaven with his 10,000 dollar cash and everlasting peace. Or maybe he was in hell discussing the details of Nazi Germany with the Führer. Closing his eyes he focused his thoughts on Stan. _"Stan, Stan, Stan,"_ he kept thinking. Everytime he did that he could calm down and fall asleep. And this time it worked as well. It looked strange: A nine-year-old American boy curled into a ball in a cage in a hut somewhere in Mexico. A tear and a small satisfied smile on his face.

_"I love you Stan..."_

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please review. :)**

I'll begin with the tenth chapter right now. :)


	10. The Escape II

Alright, I'm back. I'm sorry for letting you wait but somehow I couldn't write. Slowly but surely the story's nearing the end but the most dramatic part isn't reached yet.

* * *

**The Escape II**

_Monday morning…_

"Wake up, Stan, we have to go to school," said Kenny shaking Stan gently.

"Uh, what? A-Already?" responded Stan sleepy.

"Yes, get up, dude."

"Alright," said Stan, "How come you're already awake?"

"Dunno. I get up early almost every day."

"Sick, dude."

"Damn, it's boring without Kyle and Cartman fighting," said Kenny at the bus stop.

"Yeah, I guess they're ridicolous fights weren't that bad, even if they were annoying."

"Look, dude, the bus is coming."

Stan didn't respond.

The bus ride was boring, for both of them, especially for Stan who's neighbouring seat remained empty, due to his best friend's absence. All eyes were upon Stan as he got off the bus and went to the school building. He wasn't surprised but it still was annoying. He heard kids whispering his name and felt more uncomfortable with every single whisper he could hear.

"Hi, Stan," a familiar voice greeted.

"Hi, Wendy," responded Stan.

"How are you?" she asked happy. The happiness annoyed Stan, too.

"Oh, well I'm fine," he lied, "And you?"

"I'm happy that you're back, Stan," she began. Getting no response she went on: "But you don't seem to care about me."

"Wendy, listen, I went through a lot, okay? I'm sorry, I don't care about you right now but I'm stressing out and you are not going to make me feel any better. No one is. So leave me alone, please!" exploded Stan and went towards the the classroom leaving behind his stunned girlfriend.

As Mr. Garrison entered the classroom, Stan expected the worst. The worst would've been Garrison mentioning the abduction in any way. But he didn't. He didn't mention it at all, to Stan's surprise. But the time passed very slow anyways. Everyone acted like nothing happened except of that whispering all around Stan, even while class.

Stan looked at his watch desperatly…3…2…1…finally. The bell rang and school was over. But immediately after class Wendy appeared in front of his desk again.

"Stan, do you want to go ice skating this afternoon?" she asked.

"I…no," he shortened his sentence.

"Stan, I'm worrying about you but you don't seem to care," she said.

"Right, I don't," said Stan getting up from his seat, taking his backpack and leaving the classroom. Wendy looked after him concerned and angry at the same time. She sighed and went home as well.

Kyle slowly opened his eyes for another imprisoned day. He yawned and sat up. Looking around he could see that no one was there. He rubbed his eyes and doing that he noticed red liquid on his hand. Something he saw a lot in the past few days. The blood was on his jacket as well. "Damn it, what's going on now?" he muttered. He came to the conclusion that Andy is dead and the killer was around. Thinking that, he grew anxious and rattled at the cage door.

"Oh Jesus, here we go again." It was unlocked. He wasn't happy about it because last time this happened he discovered a massacre. He hesitated at first but then he went out of the cage. Carefully he went towards the door. He opened it slightly to see if some was outside…but the there was no one. He went out and closed the door behind him again. The hut was in the middle of a forest. He headed for the the woods as fast as he could and didn't even bother looking back to the hut. But it was strange after all. That was the second time a door was open. What the hell is wrong with this goddamn crime?

He ran and ran and ran through the forest. "I just have to run straight forward. The forest has to end somewhere," he muttered to himself.

But after a few minutes he had to slow down his pace but he still didn't stop.

Suddenly he saw someone. He stopped immediately and hid behind a tree. He looked around the tree and tried to identify the person. He didn't know him. Kyle sighed with relief and ran towards the man who noticed him very quickly and looked at him.

"Excuse me, sir, I need your help," said Kyle.

The man answered in a Spanish dialect: "You American?"

"Hm, yes."

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, I have been abducted and I managed it to escape," explained Kyle.

"Oh," the man responded.

"Hm yeah, so, could you bring me home?"

"You home? How?"

"Could you just get me out of this forest?" Kyle asked.

"Si, si" the Mexican said. "Come."

He brought Kyle to a street where an old car stood.

"Thank you," Kyle said. "Do you have a mobile phone so I can call the police?"

"No."

"Could you drive me to a town then?"

"Which one?"

"I don't care, just a town," said Kyle.

"Okay," said the man going to the car.

"Thank you," responded Kyle. He jumped into the car and the man drove off.

Sitting on the co-driver's seat this one thought couldn't escape Kyle's mind: "This isn't over."

* * *

**Thanks for reading. :) please review.  
**


	11. Hit

I'm back. I finally managed it to write an eleventh chapter. It isn't the longest but it isn't the shortest either. I really hope you like it.

Maybe you noticed that I changed the number in my penname from 3857 to 1992 because I think it's better this way.

Enjoy.

-----------------------

**Hit**

Kyle looked out of the window nervously

Kyle looked out of the window nervously. He glanced over to the driving Mexican who looked like he was sleeping. He mumbled something inaudible and turned right on a bigger highway.

"Over there is a small town. I let you out there," said the Mexican.

"Oh, alright," responded Kyle.

A few minutes later they arrived in the small town. Kyle got out of the car and the Mexican immediately made a U-turn and drove back to the forest.

Kyle looked around him and saw a hotel sign. There weren't many people on the streets but the ones that were there looked at Kyle awkwardly. The little jew looked terrible but he made his way to the small hotel anyway and entered it to escape the glances. He immediately caught the attention of the man inside. "Excuse me, could I use your phone please?" he asked looking up to him.

The man needed a few seconds to realize what happened and to figure out an answer in the English language: "C-Certainly."

Kyle explained his situation and called his mother. He wanted to call Stan, too, but then realized that he would be in school right now.

----------------------------

"_Stanley Marsh and Kenneth McCormick report to the Principle's office."_

"You heard it, Stan, Kenny go to the Principle's office," said Mr. Garrison.

"God damn it," said both in unison getting up from their chairs and leaving the class room.

A few seconds later they arrived at the door of the principle's office and knocked twice. "Come in!" They entered the office and before one of them could say anything Principle Victoria spoke up.

"Have a seat boys. The reason I called you in is that I just received a call from your friend Kyle's mother."

Stan's eyes widened. Did anything happen to Kyle?

"She told me that Kyle called her from a small town in northern Mexico. The Mexican police and the American embassy in New Mexico was contacted. He'll be home soon."

Stan's face lit up immediately and tears of joy filled his eyes. "Are you serious? That's wonderful. When will he be here?"

"Tonight."

Stan couldn't hold back the tears but nobody excepted him to.

"Do we have to go back to class?" asked Kenny.

"Only if you want to."

"Thanks," muffled Kenny happily.

Outside of the principal's office Kenny was the first one to speak. "Dude isn't that awesome? No more school today."

"Fuck you Kenny. I don't care about school right now."

"I know. Just kidding."

"Imagine he would have died. I would've killed myself. Jesus Christ, he'll come back. That's so wonderful," said Stan with an almost unintelligible, whiny voice. Kenny could truly say that he had never seen Stan that happy.

----------------------------------

Meanwhile Kyle was brought to a nearby airfield. A small plane was prepared to bring him back to the United States. Nothing was said between Kyle and the men who were about to bring him back home but all in all it weren't the worst moments for Kyle. Finally it was going to be over. Go to school again. See his family again. His friends. And Stan. The thrill of anticipation seemed unbreakable. But it actually wasn't. Two gunshots. Two dead people. It was hell all over again. Why couldn't it just stop? More gunshots. More dead people.

"I told you, you wouldn't get away," said the familiar voice he had heard so often in the past 2 weeks or so from approximatly 10 metres distance.

"Dammit, why can't just leave me alone? You're here, out of range of the US government. You could have gotten further away!" shouted Kyle looking to the ground.

"I hate to tell you that kid but I don't _ever_ let a hostage get away without me getting paid or the hostage dead. It might have worked for your little friend but it won't work for you. I promise."

Kyle ran away as fast as he could. A gunshot caught up to him and hit him in the arm. "AAH. FUCK!" shouted Kyle but he kept running. He couldn't understand where the strength came from but it was there somehow. Andy was held up by the remaining guards of Kyle. He got away and had no idea how. Andy had lied. He did get away and it doesn't matter how, does it? He kept running but after a few hundred metres he fell down again. Unconscious.

---------------------------------

**That was chapter 11. Thanks for reading. Hope you liked it. Maybe it was a little rushed though. I'm sorry if that's the case. Yeah well what else could I say than please review and wait for chapter 12.  
**


	12. I don't love you anymore

Well I needed quite a long time to submit the chapter again. Sorry for that. This is gonna be the second last chapter. Probably I'll add an epilogue. Well anyways... **Enjoy.**

* * *

**I don't love you anymore**

Slowly Kyle woke up. As he regained his consciousness, he first noticed that he wasn't outside anymore, which meant someone picked him up. He opened his eyes slowly and was relieved to see the bright, white wallpaper of a hospital room. Then he felt a sharp sting in his shoulder and remembered what happened. While thinking of all the things he had thought of so often in the past few days, the tiredness soon overwhelmed him again.

Only 5 minutes later he was woken up by the opening door. A nurse entered and smiled at the sight of the awakened patient. She said something in the Spanish language. Kyle had no idea what she actually said, but was pretty sure that it was something nice. The nurse noticed that Kyle couldn't understand what she said and went out again. Two Minutes later the doctor came in.

"Kyle's your name?"

"Yes."

"How are you, Kyle?"

"Quite good," Kyle answered. "Could be better, though."

"Yeah, I assume that," he paused, "Well your wound isn't really bad. It'll heal pretty fast considering it was caused by a bullet."

"When can I go home?"

"In a few hours."

"And I'm hm… safe now?"

The doctor smiled: "Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. The abductor was arrested. For further datails, you should contact the police."

"Okay, thanks," said Kyle. He was a little relieved but still not satisfied with that answer.

"Well anyways, the nurse'll bring you some breakfast and then you can call your parents."

"Stan, too?"

"Sure, you can call your friend, too."

"He's not just my friend," Kyle smiled.

"Oh, I'm sorry your best friend, of course."

"Yeah, that's right, but he's also my boyfriend," Kyle said proud.

"You-Your boyfriend?" The doctor's jaw dropped a little.

"Yes," Kyle confirmed.

"Well, that's hm… good for you then," he said in a weird tone before leaving the room. Kyle didn't care and relaxed a bit before the nurse brought his breakfast.

* * *

"What happened? You said he would come back but he isn't here," asked Stan sadly.

"Don't worry Stan. He'll come today," responded Sharon turning around.

"Man…" said Stan going upstairs to his room again.

He lay down and sighed. Turning his head to the wall, his eyes fell upon a picture of Kyle and him playing in his backyard. They stood arm in arm and laughed happily into the camara. Stan couldn't hold back a smile, although he was rather sad that Kyle wasn't home yet. Suddenly the doorbell rang and half a minute later, Kenny walked into his room.

"What's up?" he said in his muffled voice.

"Not much."

"What are you doing?"

"Chilling."

"Wanna come out and play?"

"Nah, I don't wanna."

"Why not?"

"I'm kinda not in the mood. Can't we just stay inside and talk?"

"Hm, alright. So, how's it going with you and Wendy?"

"Wendy? Come on couldn't you figure out something better to talk about?" Stan said annoyed.

"You're always getting angry when you see her or someone's mentioning her."

"So?"

"Why?"

"I don't know, she's just so annoying. Always there when I don't want her to be there," Stan said and at the same time the doorbell rang again.

"Ten seconds later his mother shouted: "Stan, come down. Your little girlfriends here."

"Jesus. See?" Kenny laughed and Stan left the room.

"Hi Stan."

"Hey Wendy. What do you want?"

"Just hang out with you."

"Not just know Wendy. Later maybe," Stan said.

"You have another girlfriend, don't you?" Wendy asked all of a sudden.

"What? No."

"You're lying."

"No, I'm not."

"Then, is there something you want to tell me?"

"No."

"Stan, please. I'm your girlfriend. But your just avoiding me."

Stan sighed and went outside. He sat down on the stairs in front of the house. "Sit down."

Wendy sat next to him and looked to the ground.

"Wendy, I… just don't love you anymore."

A period of silence began. It was interrupted by a silent sob. Stan looked at Wendy and saw tears streaming down her face.

"Wendy…" he began.

"No. Don't talk. I knew that would come some day. I bet you are in love with someone else. What a lucky girl," Wendy whined.

Stan felt guilty. He didn't know why but he did.

"Could you just tell me who your new girl is?"

"There is no-"

"I know there is!" she cried.

Stan didn't answer.

"Please, just tell me and I leave you two alone."

Stan was quiet.

"Alright. I'll tell you the truth," Stan finally gave in.

"Thanks," Wendy weeped.

"It's… It's hm… It's K-Kyle," he stuttered.

Wendy looked at him. Tears were still running down her face but there was also a small, almost invisible smile on her face. And she was neither surprised nor horrified like Stan imagined her to be.

"I see. I sh-should've noticed earlier. Then, bye," she said quick and walked away.

Stan watched her going away before he got up and went inside again. He was stunned by he reaction but was also relieved that she wasn't upset. He went upstairs and told Kenny that they should go outside after all. Due to that decision he missed Kyle's call.

* * *

Later that day, the doctor went into Kyle's room again. Kyle was watching a Mexican game show. He couldn't understand a word but found it kinda interesting.

"Kyle, are you ready?"

"Yeah, sure," he said knowing that he'll be home in a matter of hours.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. :) Please review. Yeah the next chapter is going to be the last. The last chapter probably contain a happy end...we'll see. xD**


	13. Reunion

Here it is. The last chapter of my story. I really hope you like it.

* * *

**Reunion**

Kyle was brought to the airfield. Again. But this time nothing happened. Kyle boarded the small airplane and was happy to get home after the hell he went through.

His parents knew about the flight and were awaiting him at the airfield in Middle Park. Stan wasn't informed. Kyle's parents wanted to surprise him. He was sitting in his room and couldn't do anything like the days before.

"Come on Stan. Play outside with your friends. You can't just lie in your bed all day long," his mother said looking into his room.

"No, mom. Yesterday, I was outside and I missed Kyle's call. I will not leave this house until he's back."

Sharon Marsh sighed and closed the door again.

Meanwhile Kyle sat in his seat in the airplane and saw the American-Mexican border below. _Just a few minutes left now_, he thought_. I can finally see my family and friends again. Only these few minutes._ He couldn't sit still. He was too excited and just couldn't think of anything else than his reunion with his beloved. _Mom, Dad, Ike, Kenny. Stan._ Then he noticed someone's missing. Cartman. _He was killed by those bastards. Cartman, I'll visit your grave. That's all I can do for you._ But these thoughts soon vanished as he noticed the airplane slowly but surely going down and nearing the Middle Park airfield. The man who sat next to Kyle to watch over him couldn't hold back a smile seeing how happy the little jew was. He thought he'd never seen such a happy boy.

Half an hour later the airplane touched down on the runway and Kyle looked out of the window excited. _I'm home. I'm home_, he thought. As the airplane finally came to a halt, Kyle got up from his seat and stormed outside. At first he just breathed the US-American air but then he searched for his parents. They were standing near the airplane. Sheila carried Ike in her arms and Gerald stood next to her. Kyle ran to them as fast as he could and jumped into his fathers arms.

"Mom, Dad, Ike." He had tears in his eyes. "Kyle, it's good to have you back," said his father.

"We're glad you're okay, bubby," said his mom before kissing her son on the cheek.

But after the first minutes of happiness, Kyle noticed that the most important person was missing.

"Where's Stan?"

"Stan? He's at home."

"I want to see him."

"But Kyle, can't that wait? You need to rest," his father said concerned.

"No, I have rested in the hospital. I have to see him."

"Oh, alright."

His parents drove him to South Park. Somehow the way to South Park seemed to be longer than the flight before. Kyle was so happy to finally see Stan again but he also felt a little nervous.

"Are you sure you don't want to rest at home first?" his mother asked again.

"Yes, I'm perfectly sure. I can rest at Stan's house, too, if it's so important to you." As Kyle finished this sentence his father pulled up in front of the Marsh's residence. And Kyle couldn't hold back. He opened the car's door and ran to the house. Ringing the bell he waited impatiently for the door to open. The door was finally opened by Sharon Marsh. "Mrs. Marsh, is Stan home?" Kyle asked out of breath. "K-Kyle?" She asked surprised. "You are back! Yes, Stan's upstairs in his room."

Hearing that Kyle stormed inside and upstairs, leaving a stunned Mrs. Marsh behind. He ran to Stan's room and opened the door with an enormous force. Stan turned his head and looked at the arrival. Kyle returned the look but didn't wait to run to the bed, jump on top of his friend and pull him into a tight hug.

"Stan!" he cried in joy.

"K-Kyle," responded Stan stunned. He needed a moment to realize the situation.

Kyle's shoulder began to hurt again but he couldn't care less. Letting go of Stan, he sat up - still on top of him - and looked him straight in the eyes. His eyes began to water. "I'm back. Finally. We're together again."

Stan still wasn't getting the situation and just looked at the jew.

"Kyle," he repeated.

"Stan," Kyle responded. He noticed that Stan wasn't realizing the situation, so he decided to wake him up. He crushed his lips onto Stan's and kissed him sweetly. Stan's eyes flew open and he seemed to notice what was going on now. He kissed back.

After a few seconds of kissing they broke apart.

"I love you, Stan."

"Kyle, I-I love you, too. You're back!" He hugged him tightly and just then realized that this was was the happiest moment of his life.

"Took you a moment to realize," Kyle said and laughed.

"I'm so glad you're okay. I-," he was speechless.

* * *

**I hope the end was good enough for you. And please review. **

**But I want to thank all the people who already reviewed. I love you so much!!! I know whis wasn't the best story ever but at least I completed it.**

**I'll probably write a few oneshots before I'll begin my new Style chaptered story. **


End file.
